1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate to trading cards capable of interacting with an electronic game machine and a game system utilizing the same. More specifically, the illustrative embodiments relate to trading cards including a plurality of character cards and at least one rule card, and a game system capable of implementing a game wherein the trading cards and the electronic game machine interact with each other (hereinafter, “interactive game”).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5 (1993)-30475 discloses a card-game toy using an electronic game machine and barcode-recorded cards by combining them. This card-game toy is called BARCODE BATTLER as a product name. This card-game toy utilizes numeric data recorded as barcodes on the cards, so that the cards used by an offensive player are allowed to battle against the cards used by a defensive player, whereby it is possible to compete in superiority or inferiority in barcode-recorded numeric data. The card used in the card-game toy has barcode (so-called one-dimensional barcode) data configured by a combination of two kinds of bars different in thickness arranged in a predetermined number in a reading direction (horizontal direction). The barcode is optically read out and used for the electronic game.
However, in the conventional card-game toy, since competition utilizes the data recorded on the card only and the amount of data recorded on the barcode is insufficient, a battle game only is possible between an offensive and a defensive player. The electronic game is liable to be monotonous and interest will be lost in the game.
Furthermore, since a conventional game card is only recorded with data for a battle game, even if it the cards comprise a character figure depiction, etc., willingness to collect the cards is not enhanced, and therefore, it becomes difficult to promote the sales of the cards.
On the other hand, although not compatible with electronic games, conventionally, trading cards are widely known. However, the conventional trading cards are for performing a card game utilizing only the cards, and common figures are depicted on the rear surfaces of a set of the trading cards, and individual characters are depicted on the front surfaces of the individual trading cards. Accordingly, the conventional trading cards do not allow the player to play the electronic game and also have a small character figure (one half or smaller of a surface area of a card), thus not enhancing player eagerness to collect.
Furthermore, in a conventional electronic game machine such as a portable game machine, a television game machine, etc., a detachable game information storage medium such as ROM, cartridge, CD-ROM and etc. is utilized, and by exchanging the game information storage medium, a content of a game can be changed. In addition, a game system of a server system can be utilized. This system is capable of playing a game by downloading game data from the server, so as to store the data into an internal memory of a television game machine or the cellular phone, and charging the user.
However, in the conventional electronic game machine and the server system, it is impossible to change the content of the game, except by exchange of the game information storage medium or download of another game. Because the cost of a new game information storage medium or the download of the game information is high, it is difficult to provide various games at low cost.